A Certain Surprise Birthday Party
by MisakaBiriBiriMikoto
Summary: A one-shot celebrating Mikoto's birthday! Happy birthday, Mikoto!


**A/N: As you have heard, today is Mikoto's birthday! Happy birthday, electrifying princess! Alright! Now let's see how our friends over at Academy planned this out!**

**~MisakaBiriBiriMikoto~**

Three girls sat in the cafe. In front of one, is a notebook. Another with a laptop and the last one was drinking tea.

"So tomorrow is Misaka-san's birthday!" The one having a laptop exclaimed.

"Yeap! But how are we going to do this?" The notebook one asked.

"For my precious Onee-sama, we should hold a party!" That's the last one with the tea. She clasped her hands together, making a dramatic scene to show her love, or as she says.

"Ah! Then..." The laptop one looked over at the other too. "A surprise party!"

"Nice idea!" The other two exclaimed happily.

"So boring..." A hazel hair girl yawned. "Kuroko has work... Uiharu-san has work... Saten-san... Probably with Uiharu..."

She rested her head on the bench back. Facing toward the blue sky, she sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked out loud.

"Surprise party, huh..." Shirai Kuroko scanned the party utensils. She grabbed a pack of forks and dropped it into the cart. Continuing down the aisle, she grabbed a stack of paper plates bundled together. Party hats, party things, she got them all. While paying, she sees someone very familiar.

"Is it that... Ape?!" Kuroko shouted in her head as she saw a closer view.

"Here you go." Touma paid his items with a twenty thousand yen. He got his change back and grabbed the bags.

While walking to exit the store, he saw pigtails, auburn color pigtails making a slight appearance at the isle near the door. The pigtails had seem familiar so he decided to check if it was actually who he thought in mind.

"Shirai... Kuroko?" He asked as he stops before the pigtails. Although questioning himself, Kuroko was... Kinda in a position that she was so close to the shelf as if she was hiding from someone.

"What do you want, Ape?" Kuroko snarled and sighs.

"Nothing. I was just dropping by to check if those pigtails were actually yours." He simply stated. "What are you doing here?" Touma noticed the cart filled with party items.

"Oh. Just shopping."

"Someone's birthday?"

"How can you say it like that? It's my precious Onee-sama's birthday!"

"Biri Biri's birthday?"

"That's right! Wait! Biri Biri?"

"I see..." Touma ignored her questioning of the nickname.

"You want to stop by for a visit?"

"Before I answer that, you really want me to come?"

"Of course not."

"Geh... Ouch."

"But if you can make things more interesting, sure."

"... How hard is it to say yes or no? Where do you want me to meet up?"

"Give me your phone number, although I really don't want it. It's for the sake of the party."

The two exchanged phone numbers, leaving Touma going back to his place and Kuroko continuing to shop.

"Ah! There you are!" Mikoto shouted as she saw a familiar spiked high schooler.

"Ah, Biri Biri..." Touma said as he saw her.

"I have a..." Mikoto's body emitted with electric. "Name! It's Misaka Mikoto, dammit!" Mikoto threw an electric spark at him.

"O-Oi!" Touma threw his right hand up. The spark was negated.

"As always, your right hand always negate my attacks! What ability do you even have?!" Mikoto shouted as she stomped the ground. "Answer me!" She sent another electric wave at Touma.

The cycle from earlier repeated.

Mikoto gave up from sending attacks to the spiked boy.

"What... What are you even doing here?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what are you even doing here!"

"Oh... Uh... Dropping by to see if you're here?"

"W-What..." Mikoto's face turned pink.

"I wanted to talk about something."

"T-Talk about something?" Her face turned slightly red.

"Isn't it your birthday tomorrow?"

"Yeah... Wait. How do you know?" She expected an answer when she looked up to him but Touma was already halfway up the stairs.

"Expect something tomorrow!"

After shower, Mikoto sat on her bed.

"Expect something, huh..." She held onto Kill Bear.

"Onee-sama? Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked of concern.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong!" Mikoto smiled. "Really, it's nothing!"

"You sure? Onee-sama, you looked like you have something in your mind..." Kuroko asked.

In Kuroko's mind, you could see a chibi of her. The chibi was currently throwing darts at a doll that looked like Touma.

"You..." One dart.

"Ape!" Two darts.

"What did you!" Three darts.

"Do to Onee-sama again?!" Ten darts.

Kuroko smiled, not showing her anger. Then she hugged Mikoto.

"Kuroko... Really... Nothing is wrong."

"Onee-sama..." A hand crept down Mikoto's front side, down the neck.

"... YOU PERVERT!" Mikoto threw Kuroko across the room, sending a wave at her.

"O-Onee-sama! Your love is too strong!" Kuroko yelled in a pleasuring way. That made Mikoto send even more electric at her. The night ended with the Supervisor shouting at Kuroko to shut up.

"Here's the plans." Kuroko settled a piece of paper in front of Saten and Uiharu. She left one across from her.

"Are you expecting someone?" Saten asked.

"I really don't want him to come but yes, I am."

Two knocks on the door of the Judgement office. Then it clicked open. Kamijou Touma stepped in.

"Sorry for intrusion..." He looked around.

"Over here, you idiotic ape."

Touma approached the three girls. He waved a hi.

"Ah you!" Saten exclaimed. "I see you around Misaka-san!"

"You did?!" Kuroko and Uiharu exclaimed, having Saten to wince.

"Yeah I did..."

"You ape! You are most likely to be on dates with Onee-sama without me knowing!" Kuroko pulled up three daggers.

"Misaka-san... She goes on dates, huh..." The atmosphere around Uiharu became sparkly.

Kuroko continues to bicker at Touma, who tries to correct Kuroko. Uiharu was in her fantasy mode. Saten was in the middle of them. She sighed, got up and slammed her hands to the table.

"You guys! What are we here for if we are barely making progress?!"

That shut them up. Kuroko and Touma quietly sat back down. Uiharu exited out of her fantasy mode and switching the on button of her laptop. They didn't dare to look up at Saten.

"Then the plans..."

An hours later, the plans were all set. The celebration would occur in Saten's house. Saten has the job of decorating the place. Kuroko's was to occupy Mikoto until the time of the event. Uiharu needed to purchase the cake and finally, Touma was to decide a present for Mikoto. Above all, Touma's job was the most important.

"Onee-sama! Did you wait long?" Kuroko waved hi to Mikoto as she ran up to her.

"Nah, I just got here." Mikoto got up from the bench she was sitting. "So what's up? Calling me out of the blue for shopping? You don't have anything, do you?"

"Onee-sama, what are you saying? I just wanted to shop! After all, it's a date!" Kuroko hugged Mikoto's arm and smiled.

"Date, date... All you can say is date. Alright, we can go shopping but this is not a date!"

The time was now two thirty. Three hours until the party.

At a certain cake store, Uiharu had trouble picking a birthday cake. She stared at the many cakes being displayed.

"M-Miss... Have you made a choice yet?" The person behind the display thing had asked.

"No! I mean, not yet! No no, I just can't decide!"

"May I ask whom this cake is for?"

"Misaka-san..." Uiharu muttered.

"Misaka? Is it... Misaka Mikoto the Railgun?!"

"Yes..."

"Then these cake won't work! I'll call the boss! We'll make her a special cake that she won't forget of!"

"H-Huh? But the price..."

"It's free! It's for Misaka Mikoto after all!"

While blowing up the balloons, Saten received a phone call from Uiharu.

"What is it, Uiharu?"

"T-They said that the cake is going to be for free!"

"You got to be joking, hahaha. How can that be possible?"

Uiharu explained the situation to Saten. Saten was shocked but surprised.

"This is how much Misaka-san can do!"

"They said that it will take about an hour to have the cake ready."

"That's fine! The party starts within two hours! I'm halfway done with the decoration. I just need to hang them up!"

"Okay! I'll see you within an hour then!"

At the mall, Touma also had trouble. Today was a special sale for Gekota. Gekota was frog-like merchandise that was popular for kids. Surprisingly, it was on sale.

Touma sighed. What can he pick for the birthday girl?

He picked up a Gekota dressed in a suit with a bouquet. He examined it, wondering how the hazel hai girl like such a toy. Then he heard two familiar voices. He slightly stuck his head out from the corner her was in.

"What the hell are those two doing here?!"

He saw Mikoto and Kuroko. He immediately ran to another section to hide from them.

"What is Shira doing?!" He grabbed his phone out and dialed the teleporter.

He saw Kuroko excuse herself from Mikoto. Mikoto wandered around the area she was in. He saw her picking up some Gekota item.

"What do you want, you ape?"

"What are you two doing here?!"

"Here? Oh my god, are you in the mall as well?!"

"Yes! Now what?!"

"Pick a gift or stay... Where are you now?"

"Near a corner across from Biri Biri."

"I'll make sure that she doesn't go near that area!"

The call had ended. He saw that Mikoto had picked up the same Gekota item that he had before. He saw how she gazed at it with affection. It looked as if she really wanted it but she had to set it back down. That's when he had decided on definitely what to buy her.

"So what are we going to do now after we're done shopping?" Mikoto asked Kuroko as they exited from the mall.

"Hmm…" Kuroko checked the time. It was currently more than half an hour before the party. "Onee-sama, let's head to café for a drink!"

"Oh, sure! I'm pretty thirsty. Let's get a cold drink!"

Having Kuroko to occupy Mikoto for the remaining thirty minutes, the other three were done with the preparations.

"Alright!" Saten took a good look around the room. The balloons were in place, the banner saying, "Happy Birthday, Misaka-san!", was hanging high and the table was filled.

"It looks great!" Uiharu commented.

"Awesome!" Touma brought out another plate of something that he had cooked.

"Woah! Kamijou-san, you cooked all this?!" Saten gaped a little as she saw the table.

"Yeap." Touma answered as he had set the plate to the table.

"Touma Touma!" Index shouted. "This is so cool!"

Touma couldn't leave Index home. If she were to find out that Touma attended a party without her, she would KILL him. So he had Index join the party as well, of course, under Kuroko's permission.

"Should we call over the main guest now?"

"Hello?" Kuroko answered her phone.

"The preparations are ready!"

"Great! I'll be there within ten minutes!"

Ending the call, Kuroko turned to Mikoto.

"Onee-sama, Uiharu wants me to drop by the office for a while. She also told me to tell you that there would be a meeting at Saten's place."

"Oh sure." Mikoto got up. "I'll see you at Saten-san's place then!"

Few minutes later, Kuroko teleported into the room.

"Onee-sama should be here soon!"

"Places, hurry!"

Few minutes later, the doorbell rang. No one made a movement.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Mikoto's voice came from the other side. A click was heard. "Oh? The door is open."

Sounds of footstep entered. "Anyone here?" Mikoto asked quietly.

Kuroko mouthed, "Five…"

Uiharu continued, "Four…"

Saten grinned, "Three…"

Index followed along, "Two…"

Touma smiled, "One…"

Mikoto had entered the dark living room.

"SURPIRSE!" All of them jumped out from their places. The light flickered on.

"Waah!" Mikoto shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shouted and smiled.

"You guys…" Mikoto smiled back. "Thanks!"

The party had started. Pictures were taken, laughing filled the room. Finally, it was time for the presents.

"This was specifically from Kamijou-san!" Uiharu said as she brought the nicely wrapped gift box to Mikoto.

"From him….?" Mikoto toke the box and slowly unwrapped. A big smile was on her face when she saw the gift. "Gekota! How did you know I wanted this?" She turned to Touma.

"I had a feeling that you did." He answered.

"Thank you!" Mikoto said. She smiled at him.

"N-No problem!"

The party had ended and everyone left to go home.

"Touma Touma! That was so fun!" Index shouted.

"Yeap, it was!" He agreed but in his mind, the picture of Mikoto smiling at him, was imprinted there.

"Touma Touma!" Index called again.

"Yeah?"

"Can we also do that for your birthday?"

"I don't think it would be necessary…"

Mikoto hugged the newly Gekota she gotten. She smiled slightly, wondering how that idiot can give her such a gift. She decides to treasure this forever and it was the first gift that he ever gotten for her.

"On his birthday…. I would give something back in return!" She decided.

**A/N: And that's the end of this! Happy birthday, Mikoto! Happy fourteenth birthday! **

**Touma's birthday? Oh, I don't know when that is… I wish Kamachi would state it but… If Kamachi were to ever, I would write one in return!**

**Hueh~ Mikoto's smile made Touma stutter a bit~ Seems like something is happening to Kamijou-san?**

**So! Signing off! **

**(ACLS~MxT chapter 16 is slowly developing. I added special guest(s) in there so watch out!)**

**~MisakaBiriBiriMikoto~ **


End file.
